sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ruinthehedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ruin the Hedgehog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pink-peril (Talk) 21:22, 24 November 2010 The welcome is kinda automatic, but you're welcome anyway =) I moved your story onto your character page so it can be better seen ^^; I hope you don't mind that. It sounds good I also noticed you wanted to say something about a Contest? Pink-peril 17:19, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I put up a blog page about it and put a link on the front page. Hopefully that'll encourage people to have a look. I'm probably going to enter it too ^^ Pink-peril 16:20, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello ruin... My name is Red the hedgehog look me up on this wiki for mor info.... Alignment: Good(has a powerful darkside) Love interest: Honey the cat I think i would be a good character for your comic becuase i am mostly like sonic(goes where the wind takes me) even though im his twin bro. I have a darkside and can control the element of fire and any source of heat. impatient at times and short-tempered at times but is always willing to help....http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User:Red_the_hedgehog#My_favorite_pages (scroll upwards when looking at this link... right above it is everything you need to know about red) ....In battle im really more of a hands on kind of hedgehog... i can tell who's a threat and who not i concentrate on blocking attacks more than giving if its dangerouse.... with minor or unexperienced challenges red mostly gloats and shows-off untill he's bored or hungy... when hanging out with friend like you and pink-peril(for example) red is easily distracted by a cute girl that walks by... Red is does not use and weapons so all u would need to draw is his body arms legs etc. he wears a grey and blue sweater when its cold out but mostly goes out"bare"(don't think of it as naked) P.S : i left comment on the blog to and plz reply on my talk if red is a good character for your comic... Sincerly,Red the hedgehog 14:15, December 6, 2010 (UTC)Red the hedgehog 'Another Contest Entry' Hello, this is Rynorak46 signing my character Tom Rynorak up for the comic you're making. *All necessary character traits are shown on the wiki site linked above. *More info on his personality: If the comic has any battles, Tom would run straight in shouting incoherent cheers of chaos and brawling. However outside a fight he is generally calm, whilst cheerful and friendly. *Since on the wiki page it says that he can wear different things, you can use the original picture on the top of the page. *For a weapon, I would advise to leave it as a crow bar or just a pistol (Nothing too complicated to draw/make) I hope the comic goes well, and please reply on my talk page with if you are going to add him or not. Thanks, Rynorak46 19:26, December 7, 2010 (UTC) 'Another Contest Entry' This entry is from User:Muppet171 I would love if you used my character,please,you should love my character because she's like Shadow. Name: Cynthia The Echidna. Age:9. Gender:Female. Alignment:Bad. Personality:Naive,and,ruthless when needed. Ability Type:Power Picture:You can create one for me. Love Interests:Tails,and,Charmy. Abilities:Can see ghosts,Can control plants,Can absorb power. Weapons:Twin Swords. She has white hair,skin is black and pink,eye color is red and blue, Hair Style:Braids. clothes:Cowboy Hat,Boots. ---- Hi I'm Tailsman67 signing my character up for this contest. Name: Cold the Hedgehog Age: 15 Gender: Male Alignment: Good Personality: Cool, Short tempered, Bitter and Up-tight in some cases, is remorseful to people who deserve it. Cool/Quiet when meeting new people, Gets jealous easily, Over protective, Clever. Ability Type:Speed Picture: Pink-peril made a picture of him but his shoes a red and he has claws strapped on his right knuckles. Love interest: In a relationship with Bunnie Rabot, Nevileene the Lion, and Synchro the Jackal Abilities: Speed, Ice powers (make ice and freeze things) Weapons: he has claws strapped on his right knuckles Any other key points you want us to know: He has Sonic shoes and he is Sonics teacher. That is it,Thanks, Tailsman67 6:28, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Guess what? Another contest entry :D My character: Name: Sergio "Surge" the Lion Age: 20 Gender: Male Alignment: Good Personality: Friendly, serious, funloving, social Ability Type: Power Picture: Its on my Surge the Lion page on here Love Interest: NICOLE Abilities: Able to make guns out of thin air; so to speak Weapons: A small apparatus on his wrist used to make his guns Other info: If u make a pic of Surge with a gun, his guns are similar to the ones in Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 Contest Information Just wanted to know if the contest is still going? Cause it's past the contest ending date and I was just wondering whats going on now. Pink-peril 17:59, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey,remember my Mobious Arts contest,I would love for you to submit a couple characters for my Camp Dream Movie,it's gonna be huge.Thanks again. From Speed.